Electronic atomization device, also called electronic cigarette or atomization tobacco with low temperature, is mainly used for reducing harm brought by smoking traditional cigarette. Its appearance and taste are similar to cigarette and it has more flavors than even normal cigarette does. It can also create a cloud, a taste and a feel that resemble cigarette. The electronic atomization device, which is composed of battery assembly and atomizer, is an imitative cigarette, and flavor components therein can be atomized into gas by atomization device so that user can inhale it directly. The flavor materials include tobacco liquid, tobacco shred, tobacco powder, tobacco paste, fragrant slice, fragrant bar, liquid tobacco and so on.
The flavor materials are generally added into an oil cup of the atomization device and then are atomized into gas by an atomization core of the atomization device. Generally, the atomization core is needed to be replaced with a new one when it is broken or to be replaced with another one when the user wants to change the flavor materials with different tastes. However, for the existing atomization device, its atomization core and its airway tube are generally assembled together by threaded connection or by latch structure, thus it is very inconvenient to disassemble and it will make the hands of user dirty with tobacco tar during the disassembling.